median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalya
|image = |act = Act III |location = Kurast Docks |services = None |starts quests = None |gender = Female }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Hello."'' *''"Greetings."'' *''"Yes?"'' *''"Good morning."'' *''"Good day."'' *''"Good evening."'' Introduction *''"Greetings, hero. I've heard of your exploits and... I'm quite impressed. Very few mortals are capable of dealing with the Three and their minions as you have. My name is Natalya. I am a hunter of Evil, part of an ancient Order sworn to hunt down corrupted sorcerers. If I could, I would gladly join your quest to stop the Three. But I must wait here for further news. I can't predict what will happen, but the danger is greater than we can know. Until I receive my orders, I'll assist you with the information I have."'' Gossip *''"Asheara...? Oh, she's is a tough-talking mage, but I'd wager she's never faced true Evil. Pampering drunken mercenaries is one thing, but standing face to face with a hell-spawned demon is another."'' *''"I've heard the name of Deckard Cain many times. He's the last of the Horadrim, and thus, I must honor him. You must be powerful, indeed, if one such as he accompanies you."'' *''"Hratli is a master craftsman. My Order could make use of one with his unique skills."'' *''"My Order has been keeping watch over Ormus for many years, now. He seems to champion the cause of good, but who knows what shadow lurks within his soul?"'' Gossip (About Natalya) Alkor: *''"Yes, Natalya is a cute girl. However, I think she could use a special potion. Let me see here, 'Radiant Beauty'... No. 'Ray of Sunshine'... No, that's not it. Ah, here it is: 'Relax Frosty Bitch'. This should help her out."'' Asheara: *''"I invited Natalya to join the Iron Wolves and she began lecturing me about the 'dangers of magic'. Who the hell does she think she is, anyway?"'' Deckard Cain: *''"Have you met, Natalya? She appears to be a member of the Khral-Harzhek, a secret order that has been around for centuries... almost as long as the Horadrim, itself. Her presence here makes me uneasy, for they are traditionally sworn to hunt down Magi who have betrayed the trust of their order. I wonder why she is here."'' Hratli: *''"Natalya is a quiet one. She arrived here about a week ago and has pretty much kept to herself. She's inquired about my weapons a few times, so I assume that she's a warrior of some sort."'' Meshif: *''"That woman, Natalya, seems to be waiting for something important to happen. She's a strange one, I think."'' Quests The Golden Bird *''"I'm having fun just watching you run from place to place searching for a Golden Bird. Some hero you are."'' *''"Don't tell me you believe in all of that 'life after death' nonsense. You should be more concerned with avoiding death than making plans for after it finds you."'' *''"I must admit, your foolish quest made little sense to me. But now I see the value of your actions. I believe you do possess great wisdom."'' Blade of the Old Religion *''"Don't let the Gidbinn's size fool you. Though it is only a small dagger, it holds tremendous power when in the hands of a true Skatsimi mage."'' *''"You'd best get back out there and find that blade. The jungle creeps further into this camp by the hour."'' *''"You are truly amazing, stranger. There are precious few items in the world that would tempt me to go up against the Children of Zakarum and their midget minions."'' Lam Esen's Tome *''"I've heard of the Black Book. My Order's code is based on many of its passages. If you find it, I will be greatly impressed."'' *''"I hope you find the Black Book soon. I could use something to read while I wait for my orders."'' *''"I hope you find the Black Book soon. I could use something to read while I wait for my orders."'' The Blackened Temple *''"You are incredibly brave to venture into the lion's den. I wish you luck."'' *''"Beware the followers of Zakarum. Their fanaticism is their greatest weapon."'' *''"I respect your need to do this. Honor demands that you see this through. Yet your chances are so slim..."'' *''"I can hardly believe you did it. Your power blankets you like a shining aura."'' The Guardian *''"Now you rush to face Mephisto. Don't give in to your hatred. That is his greatest weapon against you."'' *''"Beware, my friend. Sankekur may be the most powerful mortal in the world. He controls thousands of fanatical worshippers and embodies the Lord of Hatred, himself. His death will be no easy task."'' *''"Word is spreading fast that you killed Mephisto. I'd be honored to fight beside you in Hell, but I've just received my mission orders. I'll be travelling to the Barbarian lands of the North, but I can't tell you why. With luck, our paths will cross again. Farewell."'' Category:NPCs